


Bar Down

by bookworm03



Category: Parks and Recreation
Genre: Alternate Universe - Celebrity, Alternate Universe - Hockey, F/M, Single Parents
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-29
Updated: 2017-09-09
Packaged: 2018-12-08 09:28:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11643714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookworm03/pseuds/bookworm03
Summary: Leslie's five year old loves hockey and star left wing Ben Wyatt. Star left wing Ben Wyatt might really like Leslie Knope. HockeyPlayerAU





	1. Pre-game

**Author's Note:**

  * For [c00kie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/c00kie/gifts).



> Happy Birthday HANA! 
> 
> I love you dearly and am so grateful for your friendship. I hope this teaser gets you excited for your birthday fic that is actively in the works. 
> 
> Just a little intro to get it going. I hope everyone enjoys! Comments and kudos as always are much loved.

Charlie was buzzing, vibrating so much with excitement he was practically glowing. Leslie could see all the little movements in his body; the twitch of his fingers, trembling on the balls of his feet, the clenching and unclenching of his fists.

“Momma, he’s coming.” He whispered. Leslie smiled and ruffled her son’s hair. He had asked her dad to bring his skates so he could get them autographed. Robert convinced him to let them buy him a jersey in the proshop instead. WYATT was emblazoned on the back of the shirt, along with the number 11. It was way too expensive a gift for a five year old, but her parents had insisted. It was a big day.

Leslie rubbed his back and Charlie’s huge blue eyes turned up at her. He looked like her father more than any mix of herself and Dave. Marlene had pulled out an old box of black and white photos a few nights ago. Charlie and Robert were practically twins with a few decades between them. It explained a lot.

There was a commotion down the hall and the older boy next to Charlie sort of let out a strangled cry. She saw a very tall man and commented on how fancy his helmet was. Charlie sighed patiently.

“That’s the goalie, Momma. It’s his mask.”

Right, she knew that.

Why her son had to fall in love with hockey was beyond her. At least she knew basketball, or even baseball. Leslie could barely remember what position this Wyatt guy played.

Charlie yelped when he saw his hero. Ben Wyatt was not nearly as tall as some of the men walking passed, but there was no missing him as he strode purposefully towards the ice. A few of the kids called Wyatt’s name and Charlie started to flail and jump.

“IT’S MY BIRTHDAY! IT’S MY BIRTHDAY!” He yelled dramatically. Wyatt stopped walking and bent down a little. Even if he was small compared to the rest of the team, in skates and equipment he was definitely imposing. 

“Happy Birthday.” He patted her son’s arm. His eyes were kind and the smile on the little boy’s face was electric. Leslie’s heart swelled with affection. “Nice shirt.”

Charlie launched into an explanation about how it was a special present from his grandma and grandpa and grandpa had got him the tickets. Leslie handed Ben Wyatt the sharpie she’d been holding and he proceeded to turn Charlie around and scribble his signature across the numbers. 

“I have your poster in my room.”

“Wow, thank you.” Ben Wyatt half smiled. “Where did you guys come from?” Brownie eyes turned up to her and Leslie’s stomach twisted. She hadn’t noticed watching him on TV but he was pretty cute. Okay, really cute.

“Indiana. Pawnee.” Leslie straightened. Ben asked Charlie if he played hockey and Charlie nodded eagerly and promised he could skate really fast. That was not on exaggeration. He was always zooming around the rink and putting her on the verge of a heart attack. 

There was some announcement from the stands and Ben Wyatt thanked them again for coming and wished Charlie another Happy Birthday. When he disappeared down a corridor Charlie squeezed her waist.

“He signed my jersey.”

Leslie smiled and nodded. It was worth the hours in traffic and the price of their fancy Chicago hotel room just to see that look on his face. It was even worth having to pass off that budget planning meeting to Ron.

“Is that it then?” She teased. “Can we go home?”

“Noooooooo” Charlie giggled. “It’s time to watch the game!”

Leslie laughed, taking him by the hand and guiding him back towards the stairs where her parents were waiting.

Well, she supposed she could text Ron topics of interest while the game was on.


	2. 1st Period

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The first official chapter of this fic has arrived. Thank you so much for all the kudos and comments. I'm so glad people are excited about this story as I got so excited when I thought about writing it. Your tacit endorsement of all my behaviours is appreciated. 
> 
> Enjoy!

Charlie woke her up at 4am the next morning. He was still clutching the puck one of the ushers had given him before they left and grinning massively. Leslie groaned into her overstuffed hotel pillow. She fondly remembered the days before motherhood when getting up at 4am was just being productive, and now she would give anything to sleep past sunrise. 

“I still have my puck.” He informed her as he kneeled on the bed, as if some puck-stealing bandit might have taken it from him in the middle of the night. Leslie rubbed his arm.

“That’s great, baby. A few more minutes.”

“Can I call Daddy?”

Crap on a starfish, she’d forgotten about Dave. He’d asked her to have Charlie call him before bed last night. Granted, Charlie had fallen asleep on the way home from the game, but she should’ve at least texted Dave to let him know.

Their relationship was...strange these days, to say the least. They’d tried to make it work of course, but the longer they’d tried the more Leslie had realized it was for Charlie’s sake and not her own. Marlene and Ann had intervened and reminded her that just because she was a mother didn’t mean she couldn’t be happy in her love life.

She should’ve been happy with Dave. He was a good man and a good father, but something had just never been quite right. She hadn’t noticed it until about three years in. When Dave’s reserve unit got called up they made the decision that Leslie would stay in Pawnee with Charlie.

It had been a tough year for a four year old.

Now, Leslie kissed Charlie’s cheek and snuggled down with him in the fluffy white bed.

“Daddy’s sleeping, it’s still very early.”

“Oh.” Charlie squirmed a little. “Last night was the funnest ever.”

“Was it?”

“Uh huh. I got ta meet my favorite player. Remember?”

“Which one’s he again?” She was teasing. Charlie whined.

“Mooooommmma, it’s Ben Wyatt. You met him!”

“The one with the fancy mask, right?”

He tried to tickle her neck as punishment and Leslie cackled and wrapped him up. Charlie snuggled down and kissed her nose.

“Thanks Momma.”

“Thank Grandpa.”

“M’gonna.” He smacked his lips. “M’kinda hungry.”

Leslie sighed. She wasn’t getting back to sleep now anyway. She sat up and started rummaging through her bags for the crackers and peanut butter she’d thrown in at the last minute. It had been a good choice as that and pizza were the only thing Charlie wouldn’t turn his nose up at these days. She had hoped being somewhere new would have made him daring enough to try a chicken finger, but no dice.

“If you’re going to make that much noise at least go get us some coffee.” Marlene called from the other room. Leslie spread the peanut butter on exactly five crackers and put them on a napkin on her bed. Charlie dove in as Robert appeared in a t-shirt and sweatpants with his curly hair everywhere.

“I’ll go get coffee.” He offered. Leslie shook her head.

“It’s fine, I’m up anyway.”

“Grandpa, are we still goin’ to the aquarium!?” Charlie chirped eagerly. Robert nodded.

“As long as you let Grandma sleep for a little longer.”

Charlie giggled and Leslie kissed his head.

“I’ll be back.”

She went down to the hotel lobby in her pajamas and sneakers only to discover the coffee shop was still closed until 7. The receptionist informed her there was one two blocks over that opened at 5, so Leslie strolled leisurely in that direction. It was a cool day, the leaves had long changed but winter hadn’t quite hit yet. Barring any freak storms they were still a few weeks away from snow on the ground, even in Chicago.

It took Leslie a few minutes to locate the shop. It was tiny, with nothing but a chalk sign on the door and a few big, squishy chairs in the window. Despite the fact that Leslie literally pulled on the knob as they unlocked it, there was already another customer inside. He sat in a corner with the paper sipping out of a styrofoam cup. A Minnesota Twins baseball cap was tugged down over his eyes a bit. Leslie studied him for a second before approaching the girl behind the counter. He almost looked familiar in some way.

“How was the rest of his birthday?” The man’s voice called from the corner. Leslie jolted and spun around only to lock gazes with brownie eyes. Ben Wyatt. Ben Wyatt was in a coffee shop reading the paper and remembering her. Leslie fumbled to put the lid on her father’s black coffee and scalded her fingertips in the process. Why was she so nervous? If it weren't’ for Charlie, she wouldn't’ even know who this guy was. He would be another average height male with brown hair and brown eyes and a dump sharp jaw, who didn’t like shaving and…

Dammit, her heart rate had increased just a little bit.

“It was great, thank you.” Leslie managed to answer. “You had a good game.” She had no idea if he’d had a good game. Charlie had cheered a lot, but she’d been texting Ron about different work things until her son got annoyed. The team had won though.

“Yeah” Ben shrugged. “Right place at the right time I guess. Our line has really good chemistry this year.”

Leslie nodded like she agreed as he got up and started walking towards her. He took the black coffee and fitted it into a tray.

“Are you in a rush?”

She blinked.

“Um...not really, just…”

“Do you wanna sit?” He gestured to his table. The barista’s eyes bulged a little as she announced a triple mocha with an extra pump of syrup and whipped cream for  _ Leslie _ . Leslie’s cheeks warmed when Ben looked down at the black coffee.

“For my dad.”

“Ahh.” Ben took the tray and placed it on the bar. He grabbed her triple mocha in its place. “Wait a bit on the rest of the drinks.”

The barista nodded quickly and promised Leslie she’d get her a fresh black coffee to go. Ben led Leslie back to his table as another patron entered the shop. The man in a business suit paid them no notice as Leslie settled into one of the squishy chairs.

“So, he enjoyed the game?”

“Yes. He said it was the funnest day ever. They gave him a puck.”

Ben grinned. Unfortunately, it made him more attractive.  “How old is he?”

“Five. He really got into hockey in the last couple of years. My dad got him watching it. This is the first year he gets to do more than skate though. We had to take him equipment shopping.” 

“You and your husband?”

Leslie felt a pang of regret deep in her chest. Dave had never been her husband, but he was her family now and forever. That was the hardest part of the break up. People would ask so casually and Leslie would have to swallow the lump in her throat and explain why they weren’t together, in as much or as little detail as she so chose.

It always felt like too much detail.

“No. Charlie’s dad and I aren’t together. He lives in San Diego. We broke up when he moved there.”

Ben Wyatt did not care. He absolutely did not care she and Dave broke up and she was sad their family wasn’t together even if it was for the best.

“Why are you here so early?” Leslie asked.

“We’re going to Detroit. Early flight. They have coffee and stuff on the plane but I like coming here. It’s what I do after a good win.”

“What do you do after a loss?”

“Go for a really long run.”

“And what do you do after a not-so-good win?”

Ben wiped a hand over his lips to mask a smirk. He failed.

“I’ll tell you some other time.”

Leslie shivered for some reason and cradled her drink in her hands like they needed warming. Ben reached for his phone when it buzzed.

“Do you need to get that?”

“No. Just a text. Hey, he skates right?”

“Charlie? Yes, he can skate.”

“I’m doing this camp thing next weekend with some of the guys from the team and…” he hesitated. “Well, it’s for charity for the children’s hospital, so we have some of the kids come play their own game, but a few of them didn’t get medically cleared so we’re short…”

Leslie stared at him so Ben continued. “Would he, uh, want to play? We just need a few extra bodies.”

Charlie would lose his mind if he got to play hockey with Ben Wyatt. He would absolutely lose his mind.

“Um…” Leslie wiped her mouth. “I mean yes, he would love that, if you don’t think it would be a problem with…”

“The kids won’t mind. They just want to play. It’ll mostly be drills and stuff.”

She wanted to ask if Charlie would be the littlest and had a sudden image of huge boys body slamming him into some boards. Ben drummed his fingers on the table to get her attention.

“It’s just for fun, I promise. You can sit on the bench the whole time.”

Leslie hesitated.

“He’ll be so excited.”

Ben grinned and reached for his phone.

“Number?”

“What?”

“What’s your phone number, Leslie?”

She reeled off her digits and seconds later had a text from Ben Wyatt. Ben Wyatt’s phone number was now in her phone.

“So we’ll see you and Charlie next Saturday around noon?”

“Sure! That’d be great!” Dammit, rein it in, Leslie.

“Great.” Ben smiled drained his coffee cup. “I gotta go. Nice to see you again.”

Leslie just nodded and watched Ben Wyatt gather up his things and disappear out the door.

*****

Charlie screamed of course when she told him, and then talked of nothing else while they were at the aquarium. Even the baby sea otter couldn’t distract him from getting to come back next weekend to play hockey. Leslie tried, gently, to warn him that Ben would probably be very busy and he might get to say hello but that would be it. Charlie either did not care or did not believe her. 

Marlene was a little more curious of the circumstances under which this conversation happened. Robert told Marlene to leave Leslie alone, but her mother persisted.

“He’s cute.”

Leslie sighed and nodded. He was even cuter up close. He had a few tattoos on his forearms and Leslie had found herself admiring the cut of his shoulders through his grey t-shirt.

“And he just asked you? Is he organizing this himself?”

“I don’t know.”

“Surely he has someone else who can find extra players for him. But he asked you.”

“Yes.”

“And got your number.”

“Mom, no.”

“Mom no, nothing. I have a point.”

“You don’t have an anything, he was just being nice to Charlie.”

“How many little boys a year do you think he meets who are having a birthday?”

Leslie sighed.

“It’s interesting.” Marlene shot her a look. “That’s all I’m saying.”

Ann’s opinion was unfortunately similar.

*****

On Saturday morning Leslie and Charlie left Pawnee bright and early to head to Chicago. Charlie slept a little bit of the way, but mostly just talked about whether he should’ve let Grandpa take his skates to get sharpened. Leslie reached into the back and squeezed his foot. He really wanted to play well. 

Leslie’s prediction about Ben being so busy he’d barely have time to say more than ‘hello’ proved false. Instead, he helped Charlie tighten his skates and spent half an hour teaching four of the littlest boys how to take a pass. Charlie was the smallest by at least two years, but his eyes were narrowed with concentration and Ben kept patting him on the back as he went by.

Leslie sat on the bench with a huge hot chocolate, wrapped in her snuggliest sweater. Eventually Ben switched with another player and went to help some of the older boys. They started doing skating drills and Leslie watched Charlie take off and make tight turns around a row of pylons. A loud  _ swoosh _ made her look away.

“Hey.” Ben grinned at her. He was wearing gloves and a long sleeve t-shirt with the team logo on it. He was a little less scruffy than the last time she’d seen him, but his jaw looked good enough to lick…

No, stop, no. She should not be thinking any of that.

“Cold?”

“No.” She was freezing. “Are you?”

“You look cold.” Ben ignored her question. “After the game you should come skate with us. Warm up.”

“I don’t have skates.”

“I’m sure we could find you some.” He leaned back against the boards and his gaze shifted to Charlie. “He’s really fast.”

Leslie smiled. “He likes to practice. Skating, shooting the puck, my parents have dents in their garage door.”

Ben laughed loudly and it made Leslie feel warm all over. “Mine too.”

God, he was really so handsome, and he had a nice laugh. Charlie came zooming up and calling her name. Ben caught him and slowed him before he crashed into the boards. At least the kids were wearing pads and helmets.

“We should practice stopping.”

“Okay Ben.” He bounced a little. “Momma did you see, I skated so fast. I had the fastest time for five year olds, Chris said.”

He was the only five year old there. Ben steered him away and bent down to examine his skates. Charlie shot her a look through his helmet cage.

“I told her they needed sharpened.”

Leslie heard Ben chuckle.

*****

They went out for pizza.

Leslie had no idea how it happened but she ended up eating pizza with Charlie and Ben Wyatt in the tiniest, nosiest pizza place she’d ever been to. Charlie just stared at him with the biggest heart eyes Leslie had ever seen as Ben told him about learning to play hockey in Minnesota with his brother. They played on a pond and Charlie decided he wanted to go skating on a pond too.

Leslie was worried, though. He couldn’t think this was usual, Ben Wyatt wanting to hang out with them so casually. Leslie needed to make that clear. He was just a little boy and he needed to understand. He would go back to watching Ben on TV and have great memories from this weekend. How many little boys get to have pizza with their favorite player?

Charlie’s face was covered in sauce and Leslie did her best not to make a mess of her clothes as she cut into a slice of Chicago deep dish. Ben used his hands, so Charlie did the same. He was no help.

“You really didn’t have to take us out for dinner.”

“I wanted to.” Ben reached for a napkin and smushed it against Charlie’s face. He giggled. “Did you have fun?”

“YES!”

“Good.”

“Did everybody else have fun?” Charlie’s eyes had filled with tears when the rest of the kids had to get taken back home or to the hospital. He’d hugged every one and then ran to Leslie and threw his arms around her.

“Yeah, I think they did. We do this every year.”

Leslie could already see the wheels turning in his five year old brain. He was wondering how he’d get to come back next year.

Charlie fell asleep in the booth while Leslie picked at her dessert. It was delicious and Ben had insisted, despite her protests she was too full to eat a bite. He said someone who ordered a triple mocha with extra syrup was surely going to need a sugar fix tonight.

She wanted to ask Ann if he was flirting, but even if he was it wouldn’t mean anything. He probably flirted with everyone.

“We’re on our west coast road trip this week, but I was thinking after I’ll leave you guys some tickets to a game. Come for a weekend this time. What do you think - ”

“What are you doing?” Leslie blurted out before she had time to moderate her thoughts. Ben blinked.

“What do you mean?”

“This is very nice of you, so nice of you, but this can’t be normal for him. He’s five, he doesn’t understand you’re going to go away soon and obviously you cannot do this with every little kid you meet.”

“I don’t.”

“So why are you doing it with Charlie?”

“Because I have a crush on his mom.”

Leslie dropped her fork and it clattered to the floor. The waiter was instantly handing her a new one. Celebrity service.

“What?”

“I thought it was obvious.”

“I thought...you...you date...supermodels and actresses and weather girls and I...I thought you just - .”

“I don’t.”

“Oh.”

“Yeah. Sorry to disappoint.” 

“No, I’m not...I’m...oh crap.” 

The corner of Ben’s lips turned up a little.

“I’m just...I never thought it was that. My mom said it was and my best friend Ann Perkins, said so too, but I never thought because you probably have a girlfriend or many girlfriends or maybe you’re just enjoying being single because you’re handsome and famous and who wouldn’t want to date you…”

“Ahh.” He reached for his beer.  Was he disappointed? “Well, now that you know, will you come to the game next week?”

Leslie’s stomach plummeted. She looked at Charlie and sighed. “I want to.”

“But?”

“But I can’t...I can’t string him along for something like this. It’s been a lot for him with his dad and I splitting up and I can’t date his hero and then break up with him. He’d be devastated. He’d get used to having you around.”

“Maybe I’ll stay around.”

Leslie raised an eyebrow. “And maybe you won’t.”

His eyes narrowed a little. “Fine. Then just you come to the game next weekend. I’ll prove it to you.”

“Prove what?”

“That I’m serious.”

“Ben…”

“A couple of dates. No funny business. If we decide we want to keep dating we’ll deal with the rest of it then.”

Her heart was pounding in her chest and the faint stirring of butterflies in the pit of her stomach had turned violent. His eyes seemed to burn into her.

“Surely you...surely there is a less complicated person you could date right now…”

“I’m sure there is.” His fingers touched the back of her hand. “Is that a yes? I’ll even buy you dinner after. Not pizza.”

His fingers were stroking now. She swallowed a sigh.

“One weekend, Leslie. I’ll pay for the hotel.”

“You really don’t have to do that - ”

“I want to.”

He stared her down and Leslie felt her resolve weakening. His eyes were kind and he'd been so sweet to Charlie and all the other kids all day and he smelled good and she really, really wanted to say yes. She hadn't wanted to say yes to a date this badly in a long time. 

“Okay.” She swallowed. “One weekend.”

Ben grinned and leaned back in his chair.

“Cool.” He reached for a fork and stabbed a piece of her cheesecake.

She definitely needed to call Ann.


	3. 2nd Period

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More birthday fic for c00kie! 
> 
> Thank you so much for all the comments and kudos. I am overwhelmed by all the love you guys have shown this fic and hope you continue to enjoy it. Also, I totally geeked out on all the hockey stuff so hopefully it's not too much and if it is I apologize, but I love me some hockey. 
> 
> Also, thank you to beautiful Ash for beta-ing when I could not edit anymore and was spiralling. 
> 
> Enjoy!

The atmosphere was electric, crackling with tension as people squished into seats and kids started to yell; the whole place erupting when the lights dimmed. Being at the game by herself, she paid more attention than she had the last time. She watched Ben step out and lift his hand in a wave before joining the rest of his team as they skated in huge, looping circles around their end of the ice. Leslie sipped her red wine a little too rapidly. Her hands were shaking a bit. 

Why was she  _ so _ nervous?

Besides the fact that she hadn’t dated since Dave, it was also possible she was afraid of the implications for Charlie. Perhaps she and Ben would have a few amicable dates and decide they weren’t that into each other, or perhaps they would not. Perhaps Charlie would get invested but for one reason or another things would not work out and Leslie would ruin his favorite thing in the world.

No, she had to stop thinking like that. It was just a date. She was getting ahead of herself. This could be her one and only and she should enjoy it.

She’d been watching more hockey lately. Every time Charlie put a game on she’d settle beside him and let him explain positions and strategies and why Ben was so great. Now, Leslie found herself observing Number 11. Her eyes stayed glued to his back as he curved around opposing players and made sharp passes to his linemates. It was a tense game. Pucks kept ringing out against posts and Ben got slammed into the boards more than once. When the third period started, they were tied, which was only broken by Chicago with four minutes to spare.

Okay, she sort of got the appeal. It was exciting. The gasps of the crowd, the people banging on the glass for some pointless reason. There were skirmishes and fighting over the puck and the odds of success seemed just as likely as the odds of failure. Her dad told Charlie that once. One bounce and it’s a different game.

After the final buzzer sounded Leslie headed to one of the bathrooms to change while Ben did press. She fixed her makeup, texted Ann and traded her t-shirt for a cobalt blue blouse. Afterwards, she was led down a corridor by an usher, and then a flight of stairs into the bowels of the arena. It felt a bit cavernous and everything echoed, but it was well lit. People bustled passed her with badges swinging from their necks and a few reports stood around, texting or writing notes on pads of paper and playing back recordings.

It was still a few minutes before Ben emerged. Leslie rubbed her arms while she waited, chilly from being this close to the ice. After what seemed like an eternity she heard the cameras flashing as the teams started to leave and one by one, men in dark suits strolled passed where Leslie waited. She was so distracted by Chris, who beamed widely and said hello to her, that she didn’t see Ben come up behind her.

Fuck, he looked good. His hair was still a little damp from the shower and he smelled faintly of aftershave. His dark suit fit him like a glove and her stomach churned and twisted as his eyes raked over her.

“Hi.”

“Hey!” She squeaked as he pulled her into a big hug. His body was hard and arms solid around her. He squeezed a little and pulled back. It was a good hug. It didn’t feel obligatory or awkward. 

“Are you hungry?”

She was starving. The pretzel she’d had at the game had not been enough and before that she’d been too nervous to eat all day. Ben smiled.

“Great, let’s go.”

*****

His car was really nice with soft leather and seat warmers, the restaurant was ‘casually chic’ (according to the website when Leslie googled it) and the wine was expensive. Leslie ordered a pasta with truffle oil and Ben had the chicken and they exchanged bites like this wasn’t the first real meal they’d ever eaten together. They talked, more than they ever had with Charlie around. They talked about Ben’s career for a bit. He told her about playing in the Olympics and how losing in the Conference Finals last year had been the most painful loss he’d ever experienced. And he asked about her. He asked about the parks department, he asked about how she got into public service. He asked where she wanted to be in five years, and then ten. He smiled when she said she was going to be President.

She felt a little guilty not even mentioning Charlie (or Dave for that matter), but it was her date and it wasn’t like Ben didn’t know she had a kid.

“Future President Knope.”

“That’s me.” She swirled her wine in its glass. “Do you think you have a chance to win this year?” 

Ben’s gaze slanted a little. In the dim light it made his eyes look dark and sexy and Leslie’s heart skipped a few beats.

“I think we have a chance every year.”

She inhaled sharply when he started rubbing his thumb along the back of her hand.

“What should we get for dessert?” 

“Something chocolate.”

Ben did not pull his hand away while he relayed her request to the waiter.

*****

They closed the restaurant and Ben took her back to her hotel. He left his car with the valet and walked her inside, never taking her hand but letting their fingers brush as they strolled. He pushed the button for the 12th floor and they rode up the elevator making small talk, Ben asking if her room was okay and if she needed anything else.

He seemed a little on edge, like he was waiting for something. Was he going to kiss her? Ask to come in? It had been a great date and she definitely wouldn’t have minded more time with him, but she didn’t want to rush anything yet. Especially when she was going to see him again tomorrow.

Ben did not invite himself in. He did not even kiss her on the lips. He took her key card, opened her door and told her had a great time before bending down and pressing his mouth to her cheek. 

“I’ll see you tomorrow?”

“Yes.”

“Good.” He took her hand and drew her knuckles to his lips before releasing her completely. The door swung shut and she was alone.

Leslie washed her face and called Ann before taking a long bath and snuggling into her massive king bed. It had been a nice date. Watching him play had been exciting, talking at dinner and him touching her had made Leslie feel important. She definitely wanted more.

And if she slid her fingers between her legs thinking about fucking Ben Wyatt, well, that was between her and the walls.

*****

On Saturday, she went to an afternoon game and Ben got an assist. She sat in the same seat she had been in the day eating popcorn. Afterwards, Ben took her on a walk through the city. It was a beautiful fall day and he wore a baseball cap as he pointed out landmarks and told her about his favorite places to visit. Leslie wore a jacket, but Ben just strolled along in a long sleeve t-shirt that showed a little bit of his chest.

When she asked if he was cold he said he was never cold. 

They did not hold hands and her day ended with a kiss on the cheek again. His lips over her skin sent a pull of need deep down in Leslie’s core, but she resisted the urge to yank his mouth down to hers. She had asked for slow. She had asked him to show her he was serious and that was apparently what he was doing.

On Sunday he had to travel to New York so they had breakfast together very early in her hotel. A few people came up to Ben at the table and asked for autographs. He signed with whatever they handed him and quickly turned back to her.

A few people snapped pictures and one little girl asked Leslie if she could take one of the two of them. Ben asked the girl questions softly in her ear and she giggled and grinned and told him she played net and planned on making the national team. She ran off with the biggest smile on her face Leslie had ever seen.

It did nothing to help ease Leslie’s feelings of want towards Ben. If anything, it just deepened them.

“Call me when you get back to Pawnee, please.” It wasn’t a request. Leslie nodded anyway and Ben smiled, kissing her hand.

“I had a lot of fun with you this weekend.”

“Me too. Maybe you can teach me more about hockey sometime.”

Ben chuckled. “Charlie seems like he’d be willing to help out.”

“He is.” She swayed forward. “But he’s not a professional NHL player or anything like that.”

“Well, I’m out of town next weekend, but the weekend after that I have an off day. Why don’t you come up and we can watch a game together.”

“That’d be great.”

“Cool.” She leaned into him and Ben dipped down a little. She wanted more than a peck. She wanted a real kiss. She wanted to push her tongue passed his lips and taste coffee and give him something to remind him of her when he was on the road.

“We’ll talk soon.” He promised and pulled away. 

There was no kiss and Leslie drove home to Pawnee on the edge of cranky.

*****

“Where’s little man?” Dave asked Leslie as she preheated the oven for her brownies, phone cradled between her neck and shoulder. Leslie glanced onto her driveway. The cars had been moved to the road and her dad was out there, Charlie in net and full pads while pucks were shot at him. He was playing goalie in a few weeks time, against the hardest team in their division. He was trying to get a leg up on the practicing. 

Leslie was not looking forward to that game.

“Practicing with my dad. He’s in net soon.”

“Oh, yeah, right.” Dave sounded dejected. “I really wish I wasn’t missing that.”

“I know” Leslie says softly. “He wishes you weren’t either.”

“What about you?”

“Hmm?”

“Do you wish I was there?”

Leslie hesitated. Dave wasn’t exactly fragile, but sometimes he got hurt easily. She could picture his shoulders slumping when she said she didn’t exactly miss him.

“I wish you were here for Charlie.”

Dave sighed. “That uh, that wasn’t what I asked.”

“I know.” Leslie returned to her bowl of batter. “But if I felt any other way we probably would’ve gone to San Diego too.”

Dave knew that. They’d talked about that for hours night after night when he found out his reserve unit had been called up. And Leslie knew why he was asking. A part of him was hoping with enough space between them she’d miss her family being intact and want to try again.

And yes, perhaps sometimes she did, but it was never worth uprooting Charlie to see if she could make something work with Dave. Besides, right now being with Dave again was the farthest thing from her mind.

“I’ll get him, okay?”

“So what uh, what else is new?” Dave asked as Leslie walked to the door. Leslie hesitated and then told him not much, work was quieting down a bit until Christmas. Charlie, thankfully, came tearing into the house and saved her having to answer any more questions.

“HI DAD!” His face brightened. “What’s goin’ on?” Leslie watched him plunk down on the couch, an excited tremor in his voice.

It was things like this that made her want to try to make it work. Charlie deserved two parents all the time. An arm curled around her.

“Dave?” Robert asked. Leslie nodded.

“Did you tell him about Ben?”

“No. It was just a few meals. I thought I should wait to see if it was going anywhere.”

Robert’s fingers squeezed the back of her neck and Leslie leaned into him more.

“Don’t wait too long, Leslie.”

He was right, as always.

*****

Ben picked Leslie up from her hotel on Saturday after practice. He was in a suit, looking good enough to eat, and Leslie had slipped into a little black dress that Ann had approved via Facetime. They were going to a fancy rooftop bar with lake views and an obscenely overpriced drink menu. Apparently it was impossible to get into but of course, Ben had managed that somehow. It was a beautiful night and Ben draped his suit jacket over Leslie as they waited for the valet to return with his car. They chatted about their weeks as they drove and Ben even took her by the hand as he led her inside the bar. There were huge, plush chairs, a man in the corner playing on the piano and Leslie found herself captivated watching boats on the water. People were laughing and chatting and squishing together on sofas. It was packed and buzzing.

Leslie did not notice the color drain from the host’s face as they approached. Her fingers tightened around a list of menus.

“Mr. Wyatt.”

“Hi” he tugged on Leslie. “Is our table ready?”

The girl pulled out a tablet and started scrolling through it frantically. Leslie watched Ben’s brow crease.

“Mr Wyatt…”

Ben waited for her to continue. Leslie gave his hand a little squeeze.

“Mr. Wyatt I am...I’m...we have you on the list for tomorrow. Your assistant said the 8th.”

“I asked for the 7th.”

“I’m...I am so sorry, Mr. Wyatt. Let me see if i can...I’m sure we can put something together if you just give us a couple of minutes…”

There was no putting anything together as far as Leslie could tell and she had a feeling the girl knew that and was praying someone would give up their reservation for Ben Wyatt. Leslie stepped a little closer and brushed her fingers down his arm.

“We can come here another time.” 

Ben looked down at her, like was wrestling with a decision he’d already made. He nodded in agreement.

“Don’t worry about it.” He told the girl simply, winding his arm around Leslie’s waist and leading her back towards the elevator.

When they were in the car, Ben started apologizing. Leslie waved him off.

“It’s fine. I’m sure there are plenty of other bars.”

As it turned out, getting into a fancy bar in Chicago at the last minute on a Saturday night was no easy task, even for Ben Wyatt. They ended up next to Wrigley Field, way overdressed. There were lots of TVs and the place was packed to the brim, but they found a table in the corner that smelled of stale beer.

“I had a much better date planned than this. The tuna poke at that place is amazing.”

“I don’t care.” Leslie smiled, leaning in close so he could hear her. “I’m just happy we’re doing this. I’m sure the...” she squinted at the menu. “Loaded pulled pork nachos are amazing too.”

He laughed, warm brown eyes darting over her face as he twirled a strand of her around her finger. Her heart fluttered.  

Ben went to the bar and got them drinks and was instantly descended upon by one and then five other patrons. By the time he got their drinks he’d given out many autographs and was talking about their loss against Boston the previous night. He pointed at Leslie in the corner and the men he’d been talking to motioned for her to come join them. She did, Ben sliding her body between himself and the bar.

They spoke about things Leslie did not understand, but Ben whispered in her ear he’d explain later. The feeling of his breath on her skin made a shiver roll through her.

“You don’t watch hockey?”

“I’m starting to.” Leslie said. She almost added  _ my son loves it _ but didn’t know how much information she should share with strangers at the bar given Ben’s situation.

“Hopefully I’m still your favorite player” Ben teased, his hands rubbing her waist. Leslie leaned into him a little more.

He was her favorite date, that was for sure.

*****

They closed down the bar.

Ben bought the entire place a round and Leslie got a little drunk and giggly and soon there was impromptu karaoke and promises of championships. A few of the men got very loud and a little obnoxious, but Ben stayed relaxed with his arms firmly around her. It was nice. She could’ve shut her eyes and still felt totally at ease.

She did at one point, just as the bartender was saying they were starting to shut down for the night. Ben slid some money across the worn wood and told their new friends to enjoy the rest of their evening.

He walked her into her hotel and waited until her door was unlocked before releasing her. Leslie, still drunk, tugged on his tie.

“Come inside.” She wanted, at the very least, to make out with him, and they couldn’t do that in the hallway.

Ben groaned. “You’re drunk.”

“I want you to.” What she really wanted was to fuck him, which was not part of the taking it slow plan, but she couldn’t help it. She hadn’t had sex since Dave left and Ben was really hot and she wanted to see the rest of him.

Ben kissed her forehead and eased away.

“Goodnight, Leslie.”

She sighed, trying unsuccessfully to hide her pout. “Goodnight.”

*****

“Momma, why do you gotta go to Chicago  _ again _ ?”

Leslie cut the crusts off Charlie’s sandwich.

“It’s for work.” She hated lying. She really really did. Charlie frowned.

“But your work for Pawnee.”

“That’s right.”

“So how come you gotta keep goin’ to Chicago?”

Crap, he was too smart for his own good. Leslie fumbled with a tupperware container as she shoved the sandwich into it. Charlie looked confused.

“Because it’s...a national parks department...thing. I’m helping them with something.”

“Oh.” He smiled brightly, accepting that. Thank god he was five.

She had to tell him. She wanted to tell him. She wanted to bring him to Chicago and let him hang out with Ben and see games with her, she just didn’t want him to get his heart broken.

Honestly, Leslie was now definitely running the risk of having her own heart broken. She liked Ben, a lot and for a lot more reasons than he was nice to Charlie. He was funny and he was sweet and she liked when he put his arms around her. When he called he let her talk about Charlie and her own work for ages before she finally remembered to ask about his game. She was feeling a lot of feelings that had to do with a lot more than wanting to fuck him.

“Okay, but next time can I come? I miss going to the park with ya.”

Leslie leaned down and squeezed Charlie tightly. One more weekend.

“Next time you can come with me.”

Charlie beamed and squeezed her back.

*****

“Who are they playing?”

“St. Louis.” 

“Are they good?”

“Ben says any team can beat any other team on a given night.”

She could picture Ann rolling her eyes.

“Fine, I’ll google the standings then.”

Leslie had already done that. Chicago had fallen to second in the division after their loss to Boston. St. Louis was half a game back and would overtake them with a win tonight. It was still early in the season but the conference was tight and every win mattered. 

At least, that’s what Ben said.

She was nervous for him and excited. Ann’s voice piped up with her mouth full of something.

“What are you eating?”

“Twizzlers.”

“Ann - ”

“ _ You’re  _ a Red Vines family, I’m not. Plus, the store only had Twizzlers and I need candy. My date got cancelled.”

What kind of moron cancelled a date with the most beautiful woman in America, possibly the world?

Ann laughed when Leslie said something to that effect aloud. “It’s fine. Okay, so this article says St. Louis is  _ heavy hitting _ and big on defense.”

That didn’t sound great.

“But Chicago’s much faster and they have - and I quote - more highly skilled playmakers, including winger Ben Wyatt who’s been having one hell of a season.”

Leslie’s chest swelled with pride. She was dating that. She hadn’t kissed him, sure, but they were definitely dating.

“Plus, home ice advantage; they’re predicting a Chicago win even if they come out of it banged up. Sounds like it’ll be a good game.”

Butterflies fluttered around in Leslie’s stomach as the lights dimmed and the crowd roared.

“I GOTTA GO!”

Leslie could barely make out what Ann was saying with all the noise, but the words  _ fuck him _ rang as clear as a bell.

*****

God, he was so good.

They were losing 1-0 after a missed icing call and a bad bounce (according to the guy next to her who had been swearing a lot) but Ben looked amazing. Leslie wanted to shout from the rooftops that he was all hers. He stole pucks and made perfect passes, he cleared the zone and almost got a breakaway on a bad line change by St. Louis. He hadn’t, the defense had managed to stop him at the last minute - which should have been a tripping penalty if you asked Leslie - but the same guy next to her said that at least someone on Chicago was creating opportunities.

“You can always rely on Wyatt for that.” The man gestured towards the name on the back of her sweater. Leslie beamed and squared her shoulders.

Chicago got caught up in their end while their fourth line was on the ice and St. Louis’s defenseman fired a beautiful shot from the point right into the back of net. This time Leslie swore and the man beside her shook his head.

“Bad defense. That’s what happens when you can’t clear the zone. You can’t rely on the goalie to stop every shot.”

Leslie would remember to tell Charlie that.

The clock was winding down for the second period when Ben jumped on the ice. Chris fed him a pass across the neutral zone that bounced off the boards and went careening into a corner by St. Louis’s net. Ben tore off after it, much faster than the St. Louis defenseman chasing him, and flipped the puck to the high slot where Chris was waiting. Leslie watched Chris fire a slapshot and the buzzer sounded just as there was a loud  _ bang _ into the boards. Leslie cheered with the crowd and her eyes moved to Ben…

Ben, who had been the loud bang into the boards.

Ben, who was now flat on his back with multiple players coming to surround him. Chris stopped celebrating and skated over as the referee blew the whistle and someone with no skates on jumped off the Chicago bench and skidded across the ice.

Oh no.

Leslie leapt up to see what was happening, but it was hard to do so with all the bodies.

“Dirty hit” the guy beside her explained. “That better be a game misconduct.”

Leslie heard the words but didn’t process them. She couldn’t see Ben and her heart was starting to race. Was he conscious? Would they take him to the hospital? It seemed like he was on his back for an eternity, but then the crowd started to applaud. He got up, on shaky legs, and leaned on the trainer as he was guided off the ice.

Without another thought, Leslie grabbed her purse and took off towards the dressing rooms. She was blocked from the staircase she’d gone down the last time and it was twenty minutes before she found a security guard who recognized her who knew she was there for Ben. They finally let her go and she ran down the corridors towards the players’ dressing room. People were mulling around outside, including the team trainer. He gave her a once over.

“Go on in.” He said, like they’d been expecting her. Leslie pushed through the doors and glanced frantically through the massive change room before finally finding a door on the other side of it slightly ajar. Ben was in there, lying on an examination table, a man hovering over him. The team doctor, she presumed.

“I just got the wind knocked out of me.” He said. “Honestly, I’m fine.” 

“You’re not showing any signs of a concussion.”

“I got my head out of the way, watch the playback. I’m fine…” his eyes moved to her and he smiled.

“Hey. I told them you’d find a way down here. They said security would stop you and I said Leslie will - ”

She kissed him. Hard and slow, fingers in his hair and her tongue pushing between his lips. Ben groaned, his palm settling on the small of her back. Leslie dropped her forehead to his and Ben rubbed her side.

“I’m okay, Leslie.”

“I had to watch that, it did not look okay.”

“My shoulder took most of it.” He stroked her hair. “Did we at least get a powerplay out of it?”

“I don’t know. I stopped paying attention because I was worrying about some guy.”

Ben grinned and rubbed his thumb along her ear and jaw.

“You look good in my sweater.”

Leslie rolled her eyes and moved back a little as Ben sat up carefully. The doctor, who had obviously left to give them some privacy, was back and examining some film of what was apparently Ben’s head.  

“No concussion.”

“Am I clear?”

“Yes.”

“Clear for what?” Leslie glanced between them as Ben started pulling his shoulder pads back on. They smelled terrible, but that was not why Leslie crinkled her nose.

“Clear for what?” she repeated as he grabbed his sweater. Ben got to his feet and leaned down for another kiss. Leslie stood there, frozen, as someone handed Ben his helmet.

“Benjamin Wyatt, you are not going back out there. You’re hurt.”

Ben chuckled, cupping her face.

“I’ll score a goal for you, babydoll.”

“Ben!”

He pressed his lips to her palm and was gone before she could protest any further. Leslie squawked and turned to the doctor.

“You cleared him!”

“He wasn’t concussed and nothing was broken.”

“But he was hurt!”

The doctor shrugged. “Everyone’s a little bit hurt. I can’t bench them all.”

Leslie growled as the doctor advised her to go back to her seat before the second period ended.

“I don’t imagine they’ll let you in the dressing room when the team gets here.”

She stomped back out the way she came in, lips still tingling from Ben’s pressed against them.

*****

He scored the game winner in overtime and his team circled around him slapping his back while the crowd roared, lasers flashed and music blared. Leslie, who had since purchased a glass of wine, drained the contents and fought back a smile in her attempts to remain indignant.

Okay, he looked fine and the doctor had cleared him and he said he was going to score a goal for her and he did. As the crowd started to filter out, Leslie remained in her seat letting her pulse return to normal.

It had been really exciting. She’d watched overtime through her fingers and winced every time someone got near Ben on the boards. When the stands were mostly empty security appeared to escort Leslie back downstairs. Ben was in the press room for much longer than anyone else so Leslie just texted Ann and her parents, who asked if Ben was alright.

She told both Ann and Marlene they finally made out when he was on the examination table. She told her Dad he was just fine. Apparently Charlie had been very upset by all of it, but cheered when Ben came back to the game. They let him stay up late to watch the end and he’d passed out as soon as Ben scored.

Ben was the last out of the dressing room, in a navy suit today and smelling much better than he had when she’d seen him earlier. He picked her up with his left arm and kissed her slowly as his right fingers found her hair. His breath was minty fresh and his lips were a little chapped from the cold.

“How do you feel?”

“Very sore.” He admitted. “I need to ice it. Coach said to skip the morning skate.”

Leslie rubbed his chest and hoped that meant he would be spending the morning with her. They made out a little longer before he steered her by the hand towards the parking garage.

She drove them home.

To his home, in Lincoln Park. From the street front it did not seem overly large, but as soon as Leslie pulled the car into the garage she realized the true size of the place. Ben took her inside and they moved into a spacious kitchen with dark cabinets and grey countertops. It was spotless and smelled of lemons, like it had never been lived in. Ben opened a cupboard and pulled out a blender and a tub of protein powder. Leslie watched as he threw what seemed like everything in his fridge into said blender to make himself a shake. He gulped it down heartily as Leslie went into his freezer and found an ice pack. She placed it against his injured shoulder. Ben sighed and set his empty glass down.

“Thanks.” He drew her into his chest and kissed her again. It was not as deep as before, but somehow needier. He nipped at her lips and his fingers pressed into her neck. Leslie moaned and pulled him closer.

“Stay here tonight.”

“You paid for my hotel.”

“Leslie, I really couldn't care less about paying for your hotel.” He cupped her face in his good hand. “Stay here tonight.”

She kissed his neck and his fingers slid under the hem of her jersey and he tossed it to the floor while his hand came up to cup her breast through her tank top.

“As good as you looked in that…” 

She giggled and wound her arms around his neck.

“I told you I was serious.”

“I know.”

Her fingers curled into the collar of his shirt. His tongue flicked and the both groaned.

“Upstairs.”

“Upstairs.” Leslie agreed. She did not agree to him carrying her all the way there using only his one good arm. Now he was just showing off. Ben didn’t even bother with the lights or give her time to look around as he threw her down on his king bed. She bounced and laughed as he crawled over her.

Because when a guy scores a game winning goal for you in overtime, what else are you supposed to do but fuck him?


	4. 3rd Period

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you again for all of your comments and kudos! I hope you guys enjoy this instalment. This was actually supposed to be the last one, but it felt the right place to end the chapter so there will be one more after this. 
> 
> And thank you to Ash for reading things over and being supportive. 
> 
> ENJOY!

"He’s nervous.” Marlene commented. “The poor dear. He barely ate a thing.” 

Leslie had noticed. Charlie had never, in the all the time he’d been having solid fools, left behind that much of a plate of waffles from JJ’s. He’d just pushed the golden, buttery goodness around on his plate and sighed occasionally. Now, he scooted around the goalie’s crease, a huge mask covering his little face as he waited for the puck drop.

When he glanced over in their direction they all waved enthusiastically. Leslie blew him a kiss. She wished he wasn’t so far away. On the car ride over she promised him that even if they lost it wasn’t his fault. He would do his best and they would play as a team.

There were some whispers behind them and Leslie turned away from the game just as a dark figure in a Blackhawks cap settled beside her. Ben’s warm eyes met hers amidst a grin and he cupped her cheek and kissed her gently, like it was the most natural thing in the world.

“Hi. I didn’t miss much, did I?”

“No.” She hadn’t even known he was coming and the urge to sink into his embrace was hard to deny. “Just started.”

“Good.” His fingers squeezed Leslie’s before he leaned across her body and extended his hand to her parents.

“Ben Wyatt.”

Robert said  _ nice to meet you _ and Marlene said  _ well, obviously  _ just as a whistle was blown on the ice. Ben settled back on the bench and picked up Leslie’s hand again.

He murmured as a few pairs of eyes darted in their direction. “How’s he doing?”

“Nervous.” Leslie replied. She was still processing that introduction to her family. How he’d just shown up and kissed her like he’d done it a thousand times and would do it a thousand more. Leslie leaned her cheek on his arm and Ben’s thumb slid over her palm.

“He couldn’t even eat his waffles.”

“He looks good. His positioning is really good.”

To her right, Leslie saw Robert’s chest swell. Marlene rolled her eyes.

“They worked on that all week.” Leslie explained and then squeaked as the puck came flying at Charlie. It bounced off his pads and he fell to the ice, covering it with his hand. The referee blew the whistle and she breathed.

“How was San Jose? Your goal was great.”

Ben smiled. “Thanks.” He jolted as the puck went flying at Charlie again. This time Charlie remained standing and caught it against his chest. Leslie cheered loudly.

“Leslie didn’t say you were coming, Ben.”

“I wasn’t sure I’d make it.” Ben replied. “But I’m glad I did.”

“Me too.” Leslie felt like her eyes were making hearts in Ben’s direction. He was so sweet to rush here after landing in Chicago just to see Charlie play. She hadn’t seen him since that weekend he got injured, where they spent all day in bed until he had to go to the airport.

Ugh and he smelled so good. She wanted to cuddle into his chest and kiss him in a much different way. But that would have to wait until they were alone.

“I missed you.” He whispered into her ear as a boy of about 10 years old approached them. Ben looked up as the boy asked for an autograph, and then what he was doing in Pawnee.

“Visiting.” He pointed at Leslie as she handed him a pen from her purse. When the boy left Ben drew her closer.

*****

Charlie was sobbing quietly into her shirt. Leslie consoled him as best she could, but there was not much to be done. They’d lost the game 2-1 and in his mind it was all his fault. Leslie squeezed him tightly and said things about how you can’t win them all and trying your best.

But it was Ben who swooped down, picked him up and cuddled him close. Charlie tightened his arms around Ben’s neck and whimpered.

“Hi Ben.”

“Hi buddy.” Ben rubbed his back.

“You came to my game.”

“I did.”

“I don’t think I played very good. I was nervous.”

“You played great.” Ben’s voice dropped as he detailed all the things Charlie had done well. Her son rested his cheek on Ben’s shoulder as Leslie bent down to grab his hockey bag. Ben beat her to it, swinging it onto the arm not holding Charlie.

Okay yeah, that was really sexy. Charlie sighed.

“S’what my coach said.”

Katy Perry started singing California Girls and Leslie quickly scrambled to reach her phone. Dave’s ring - a joke between them when he moved. Charlie cringed.

“S’Daddy.”

Dave was calling to see how the game went. Leslie had already warned him about the outcome.

Charlie flopped against Ben’s chest when Leslie handed the phone over as they headed out to the car. By the time they cleared the arena doors Leslie had Dave on the phone and was reassuring him Charlie was fine and had played great.

“I wish I was there.” Dave said for the millionth time.

“He’s okay.” Leslie promised, eyes searching the parking lot for her parents. Her gaze descended on her father’s car and she winced when she realized they were surrounded, parents, children, even someone from the Pawnee Gazette. Leslie quickly looked at Ben, who did not seem fazed.

“Hey, I gotta go. I’ll call you back later.” Dave protested, but Leslie had already hung up.

“I’m sorry.” She said to Ben, who frowned.

“For what?”

“The press is here.”

Ben laughed in a way that could be only described as sardonic. Charlie pushed himself up and hugged Ben’s neck more tightly. Shauna Malwae-Tweep descended on them first, despite Leslie’s insistences there was  _ nothing to see here _ . Ben handed Robert Charlie’s bag and quietly told Charlie to get in his seat. Charlie climbed in obediently, though Leslie could see the concern in his eyes. He was worried Ben wasn’t going to stay for much longer.

Ben talked to Shauna as kids from the game started to run up to him to ask for autographs. It seemed like she was flirting and a part of Leslie wanted to gouge her eyes out, but then Ben’s fingers slid between her own.

“Just visiting.” He said simply again. “And I think we’re going to get dinner, right?”

Leslie nodded eagerly as Shauna glanced between them, eyes alight with curiosity as she tucked pretty brown hair behind her ears.

“So are you two a couple?”

“We are” Ben said calmly as more kids ran up to him. He dropped Leslie’s hand and crouched down to sign more sticks and gloves and crumpled napkins. Shauna turned to Leslie.

“How did you start dating Ben Wyatt?”

“I went to a game.” Leslie shrugged. Shauna grinned.

“Maybe I should start going to more hockey games.”

As long as she kept her paws off Leslie’s boyfriend.

*****

She shattered seconds before him, her groan muffled by a pillow and Ben’s face in her neck for the same reason. They’d arrived in Chicago a few hours earlier after much debate whether to get a hotel for the weekend or stay with Ben. 

In the end, they’d decided Ben’s townhouse was better for all parties involved, especially Charlie, who was extremely excited to see Ben’s TV (with  _ all  _ the channels, apparently) and get his own room. 

Ben had even shown Charlie how to work the remote in case he woke up before them and wanted to watch ESPN. It was a guise meant to keep him from catching Leslie in Ben’s bed.

She was fine with telling him they were boyfriend and girlfriend - a conversation they’d had on the drive up that evening - but sharing a bed was an entirely different matter. He was still sensitive about Dave and Dave leaving and she didn’t need him to push his comfort level too much.

Ben’s alarm went off at 6am for the optional skate and they heard Charlie’s footsteps on the stairs shortly after that. Leslie got sent to the shower and Ben promised he’d make them all breakfast. When she came downstairs Ben and Charlie were on his massive couch in front of his proportionately massive TV watching a press conference from one of the games the night before and eating identical bowls of cereal.

“Good morning.” She called. Charlie grinned up at her, milk dribbling down his chin.

“Morning Momma. We’re watching the Wild coach. I think s’gonna get fired.”

“He’ll get picked up fast.” Ben assured. “He’s a good coach, they just need to shake things up a bit.”

Charlie nodded thoughtfully and rested his head on Ben’s arm. “S’that your favorite team?”

“Well, they’re my home team. I grew up cheering for them.”

“S’like me and the Hawks, s’my home team. But maybe I won’t play for them when I’m bigger.”

Ben grinned, tucking some hair behind his ear. “Sometimes that’s how it goes. Should we shoot some pucks after my game?”

“Uh huh.”

“On my new ice rink?” 

Charlie’s eyes went so wide Leslie had to bite down on a laugh.

“WHERE?”

Ben waited for Charlie to finish his cereal (which he scarfed down) and then led him out to the backyard. Where Ben’s pool had been, with boards and everything, was a very professional looking ice rink. Charlie started to yell.

“MOMMA IT’S AN ICE RINK IN THE BACKYARD!”

She would scold Ben for spoiling him, but her kid was a good kid and he’d had a rough year and seeing his face light up like that was totally worth it.

“We’ll go skating later, okay? After the game?”

Charlie nodded so seriously and Ben ruffled his hair with a cocky grin. Once Charlie had retreated back inside he gave Leslie a sweet kiss.

*****

The fire was crackling, the room smelled like cinnamon and everyone was wearing festive sweaters. Ben draped an arm around Leslie as as she watched her father lift Charlie to place the star on top of the tree. It was four days until Christmas and while the tree had been decorated for weeks, the star was only to be placed  _ after _ watching  _ It’s a Wonderful Life _ .

Those were Knope Christmas rules, after all.

Dave was there too. In the background, drinking a beer and uncomfortably quiet. On Christmas Day they would open presents here and then Dave would take Charlie to spend the week up until New Year’s Day with his mom in Indianapolis.

It would be their first Christmas apart for more than a few hours and Leslie was dreading it. Dave, on the other hand, just appeared to be sizing up Ben. She wasn’t exactly sure what he was jealous of, but she had a feeling it was many things. It was the fact that Leslie had a boyfriend, but also that Charlie took great pride running to Ben to show him every hockey-related item he possessed (which was a lot). Charlie wanted Dave too, of course, but he’d only just arrived and there had not been much time for father-son bonding.

Ben would be gone in the morning anyway. He had a game in Pittsburgh and then another one in Philadelphia. She wouldn’t see him until Christmas Day after Charlie had already left.

It was just very complicated.

She was, however, extremely looking forward to New Year’s Eve in Chicago with Ben. There was a big party with a lot of his team and their spouses, she had a fancy new dress and she planned on sipping champagne and making out with her hot boyfriend all night. Her stomach twisted with pleasure at the thought.

“Ben!” Charlie ran over to where they were standing and tugged on his arm. Ben leaned over with an amused grin. 

“Can we watch the game now?”

They’d taped the Minnesota game earlier that day. It was the only team Charlie watched as devotedly as Chicago.

“Why don’t you take your dad outside and show him your wrist shot.”

Charlie’s face lit up and he quickly agreed.

“Come!” He tugged on Ben’s hand until Ben released Leslie. “Daddy, s’go! We’re playin’ hockey now! Grandpa, come too!”

Leslie watched Dave brighten considerably as Charlie took him by the hand and dragged him towards the door. Dave reminded him to get a coat, which he did, along with his hat.

“Have fun!” Leslie called, before following her mother into the kitchen to finish icing the cookies.

*****

“How’s Dave taking it?” Ann asked as Leslie sliced up potatoes for dinner. It was the 25th and her best friend was having Christmas dinner with them because she’d had to work over the holidays that year. Michigan’s loss was definitely Leslie’s gain.

“Ben?” Leslie pursed her lips. “He’s...fine - ”

“He’s upset.” Marlene chimed in. “He thought you would still end up together and now you’re looking at another man the way you never looked at him. He can’t compete with Ben.”

Leslie’s cheeks grew warm. “It’s not because he’s famous.”

“No.” Marlene agreed. “It’s not. Some time just him and Charlie will be good for them. He feels displaced.”

Leslie definitely agreed with that. Ann reached for her glass of wine while Leslie tossed the potatoes into the roasting pan. On her way back to the counter she reached for a gingerbread cookie. Ann arched an eyebrow.

“How many of those have you had?”

“Two.”  _ Five _ . 

Ann took another sip of wine as Leslie reached for her own glass.

“So things with Ben are good?”

“ _ So _ good.”

“Did you set me up with his hot friend yet?”

“You’ll meet him at the party. Just wear your sexiest with a hint of slutty dress.”

Ann snorted. “I’ll see what I’ve got. How’s…” she trailed off as Leslie reached for another cookie. Leslie shrugged.

“I’m starving.” Her phone buzzed. She checked it and found a picture of Dave and Charlie outside in the snow, flakes in what she could see of his hair. She showed it to Ann and Marlene who  _ awwed _ .

“This must be a weird time of year for him. Didn’t you tell him you were pregnant Christmas morning?”

Leslie dropped what was left of her cookie.

“What?”

“You wrapped up the test and - ”

“Crap, what day is it?” She quickly started to do the math in her head as Ann shot Marlene a perplexed look.

“Uh, it’s Christmas Day.”

“Crap. Crap, crap crap on a…” She reached for her glass of wine and then squeaked and shoved across the counter so aggressively it almost slid off the end. Ann’s eyes went wide.

“Leslie…”

She’d been hungry the last time. Ravenous until the morning sickness had started at the end of her first month. She’d eaten boxes of cookies and pans of brownies and chalked it up to all the delicious Christmas goodies until she checked her calendar. 

Now, she went for the app on her phone.

_ Six days late. _

Oh, shit.

“Ann. Ann, I need to go to the store.”

“The...okay...nothing’s open - ”

“I NEED TO GO TO THE HOSPITAL THEN, ANN! YOU  MUST HAVE THEM AT THE HOSPITAL!”

Ann’s beautiful brown eyes widened with realization. Marlene sighed behind them.

“You’re pregnant.”

“I’ll go get a test so we can...be sure.”

Ann was gone in a flash, and as soon as the front door shut her mother spoke again.

“Honestly Leslie, what’s with you and Christmas.”

*****

By the time Leslie and Ann met Ben in Chicago she had taken six tests and given a blood sample and yes, she was definitely pregnant with Ben Wyatt’s baby. Her father kept wondering what they were all whispering about and Charlie said she sounded funny on the phone that morning. Dave confirmed it.

Ben just smiled and hugged her as soon as she was within reach. He’d taken quite the beating in their game against Philly and looked bone weary, even in his sexy tux.

And it was  _ very _ sexy. He’d even smoothed his giant hair back.

He kissed her slowly, hands tangling in her curls. Leslie exhaled a breath she didn’t realize she’d been holding. It would be fine. Ben was a good man and would be supportive.

“Hi.”

“Hi.” 

“I missed you.”

“I’m pregnant.”

Ann squawked and Leslie’s eyes snapped to Ben. Pregnancy brain. There were so many more delicate ways to tell him but she’d just gone and…

Ben blinked repeatedly.

“Wait, are you serious?” 

“Um...no, I mean, yes! I mean, April Fools! Except, not, because it’s not April and - ”

“Leslie.”

“I’m sorry. I’m...I am, yes. I know this wasn’t in the plans and it complicates everything but…”

Wait, was he grinning?

He was. Widely, as his hands came up to cup her cheeks. She inhaled as his lips descended on hers.

“You’re happy?” 

He chuckled and nodded. “And freaking out a little.” 

“Me too. We have a lot of stuff to figure out - ”

“Tomorrow.” He tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. “Tonight let’s relax.”

“ _ Ahem _ ” Ann interjected. “If someone could point me in the direction of the hot man I’m going to the party with - ”

“He’ll be here in fifteen minutes with the car service. Go inside and have a drink.”

Ann disappeared quickly as Ben pulled Leslie back into his arms and kissed her again. However long they stood there, the snow started to fall around them. They swayed together and Leslie closed her eyes.

“I happy too.” It was the first time she’d said that out loud, but she meant it. Not just about the baby, but about everything.

It was a good start to the new year.


End file.
